


they'll sweetly drown you if you get too close

by calcifowl



Series: a tale of the bottomless blue [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: -ish?, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Dark, Drowning, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcifowl/pseuds/calcifowl
Summary: But above all else they are deadly, and he is well aware of that, and still his heart aches every time he lays eyes on one of them.





	they'll sweetly drown you if you get too close

The water is calm, no sound to be heard except for the gentle lap of the waves against the side of the boat. His skin prickles and he can feel eyes on him, watching, waiting. He’s waiting, too. He can almost feel the fear coming out of him in waves and wonders if they can smell it, if maybe it works on them as their voice does in humans. A fine mist is forming near the surface, almost as if surrounding the boat, and Wonsik feels his heart beating against his ribcage. He has been sitting in silence for a while now, alone, feeling every second pass like a grain of sand trickling in an hourglass. He gathers his courage, clears his throat and takes a deep breath. He starts singing, his voice shaking, unsure.

“Upon one summer’s morning, I carefully did stray…”

Almost immediately a few ripples betray movement under the surface, not close enough to it to make a sound. Wonsik startles when he notices, feels his throat closing up from fear, his voice refusing to come out. He tries to fight it, tries to at least hum the rest of the song as best as he can. What would happen, he wonders, if he ran. If he could go back to shore, walk inland and never return. But he won’t; he can’t. He loves the sea too much, and he would never leave Hakyeon. He has to do this. He has to prove himself, and he will.

A silhouette appears underwater, approaching the left side of the boat before disappearing again. He follows the movement with his eyes, sees what’s coming before a head appears to his right, breaking the surface; dark long hair and an angular face; a pointed nose; slightly pointed ears; full lips. Its skin shines under the moonlight, pale shoulders bobbing in and out of the water as it approaches. They are enchanting, delicate and graceful in their movements, their features so splendid they seem to have been carved by the gods themselves. But above all else they are deadly, and he is well aware of that, and still his heart aches every time he lays eyes on one of them.

The creature smiles at him just for a second, lips curving delicately, eyes bright and unblinking, and his pathetic efforts die on his throat.

“My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,” a voice high and clear continues right where Wonsik left off—or would have, had he been singing any lyrics. It reverberates off the nearby rocks, creating the illusion of a choir singing from all sides of the boat, only for him. Wonsik stares at its lips as they form the words, the skin pink and shining, inviting. “There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold.” It smiles at him again, looking up at his face. The sight makes a shiver run down his spine; it is beautiful, and he cannot take his eyes off the creature’s face. “Are you my jolly sailor bold?” It asks, voice sweet like a love song. Something shifts inside Wonsik at the sound, and it’s like a bolt sliding into place. He misses the slightly condescending tone in the question, almost mocking.

He shouldn’t listen to merfolk, he knows that somewhere deep inside, but he can’t help it. When he moves slightly towards the edge of the boat, towards the water, the creature’s smile grows, and Wonsik inches a little bit closer just to see him do that again. It looks otherworldly, and he drinks in the sight like a starving man looking through a window at a feast.

“They say that having a mer on a ship brings good luck, wards against storms,” Wonsik blurts out. He doesn’t know what makes him say that, but he doesn’t want him to go, wants him to talk, to sing. He’s enthralled. He wonders how his lips would taste, how they would feel against his.

The merman slides his arms out of the water, rests them on the edge of the boat. “I know,” he says, his fingers brushing against Wonsik’s, the touch so light it’s barely noticeable, like a gentle breeze in the night. There’s a low hum in Wonsik’s ears and he feels a pleasant tingling on his skin, a gentle tug on his heart, a thrill rising within him. “Would you like to kiss me?”

Wonsik’s breath catches in his throat at the twinkle of anticipation in the merman’s eyes, crescent moons almost disappearing as his smile widens, a flash of white teeth shining between his lips, and he feels as if he could drown in them.

Something tugs at the back of his mind, a sense of urgency invading him. A memory of the flare at his feet, of the knife hiding in his boot. For signalling, for protection. Other lips, curving against his skin in a smile, against the side of his mouth. There’s a reason for him being alone at sea; a punishment, a task he should be fulfilling. The creature sees the change in his eyes, the momentary flash of recognition, of understanding; sees them beginning to clear and remember, and places a hand delicately on his cheek. It—he hums again, only for a few seconds, a line, his thumb caressing his face.

Oh, but what a lovely face it is. How it will look underwater, air rushing out of that pretty mouth in bubbles, eyes wide open. How sweet it will be, to hear the strong drumming of his heartbeat slowing down until it fades. How heady is the smell of fear, of arousal under it, the desire to please and get closer clear in every little movement, in every angle, in every breath. _Will you sing to me? Will you keep me company?_ The creature wonders, heart singing at the idea.

“I’m bait,” Wonsik whispers, his mouth dry. They want to hurt him, his merman, and he cannot let them. He will not let them. “For you. We’re hunting you.”

“I know,” the merman says, his other hand reaching for him, his arms circling his shoulders, his fingers locking behind his neck. He draws him closer, slowly. “No one will hurt me,” he murmurs into his ear, breath ghosting against his skin. It sounds like a promise, and he can hear the smile in his voice.

Wonsik leans closer to him, and when they kiss the merman’s lips are cold and damp, and taste of salt and something sweet. His lips meet again and when they part a second time Wonsik chases the kiss, eyes closed, not wanting it to end. He feels fingers like fish bones pushing against the back of his neck, cold and sharp, and lets himself be pulled towards the water. He feels the cold caress against his face, his neck, his back, his legs.

When he opens his eyes again the merman smiles at him, mouth wide open. His sharp teeth glisten under the moonlight piercing the water. _Yes, yes_ , Wonsik can only think, his mouth open in silent ecstasy, his lungs filling like wineskins, _take me with you_.

 

The water is calm, no sound to be heard except for the gentle lap of the waves against the side of the empty boat, a dense mist surrounding it.

**Author's Note:**

> i started this as a writing exercise and surprisingly it fit perfectly into one of my many wips so... here it is
> 
> i'm sorry


End file.
